wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Vent
Vent is a hero and main character from the Megaman ZX series along his counterpart Aile, who is his Twin Sister. He is the close friend and foster brother of Paul Gekko. Appearance Vent is a 13 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. Vent wears a short-sleeved blue jacket and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes. Background Fan made= =Early Life= Vent and Aile were born to an unknown mother and father approximately eighteen years ago. Their father vanished before he turned five, leaving their mother to take care of Vent and Aile, though Aile was born five minutes before Vent, and often refers to him as her "little bro". One day, when Vent is seven, his mom took him and Aile to an amusement park, which promptly got raided by the Mavericks. She hid them in the bathroom stall, and Vent and Aile never sees their mother again. =Meeting and remembering Paul Gekko= Paul Gekko meets Vent and Aile.png|Paul Meets Vent for first time Team Vent formed.png|Team Vent Founded Team Vent at Green Hill Zone.png|Team Vent Beginning their adventure Team Vent Ambushed.png|Team Vent being Ambushed Desperate Move.png|Team Vent to the Rescue Race to the Egg Fleet.png|Race to the Egg Fleet Team Vent onboard Egg Fleet.png|Team Vent onboard the Egg Fleet Team Vent onboard the Flagship.png|Team Vent goes onboard the Egg Fleet Flagship Girouette saving Team Vent.png|Giro and Guardians to the Rescue Guradians escapes Egg Fleet.png|Guardian Fleet escapes from Egg Fleet Giro and Team Vent.png|Giro being the adopted Father to Team Vent Guardians Debut Appearance.png|Foundation of Guardians Prologue of Megaman ZX.png|Prologue to Megaman ZX At some Point Vent and Aile met Paul Gekko, who hears of a secret treasure in the abandoned Amusement Park. Paul Gekko puts pieces together the whole story: Vent and Aile are Twin siblings who lost their parents. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to the Scientist named Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. After entering the Seaside Coast, they escape From the Imperial Walkers and Giro saved the Team from Eggman's Egg Hawk. They then went through Grand Metropolis before meeting Mysterious Man with a mask, who turned out to be Girouette. They find themselves an underground base and city in called Mechatropolis and beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a Hologram and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize the Guardians are trying to rescue the Team with Giro on pursuit. After going through the Tunnels to the Jungle Village, Team Vent advance through a haunted castle and beat Eggman in the Robot Storm. The team find themselves on the battle ships in the Egg Fleet and got to Eggman in the armada's core called the Super Egg Providence. Sometime later, Girouette came to his rescue, destroying the few remaining Mavericks on the Egg Fleet not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Girouette saves the Team by defeating Eggman in the Death Egg Robot and the Guardians rescued the Team and escaped from the Egg Fleet. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising him as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. The two worked for Giro Express, his delivery company, and things were good for a while. And then, one day, they got a mysterious package to deliver to the Guardians. As they went to meet up with the group, Mavericks attacked, causing Vent, Aile and Paul to be separated from Giro. They met up with Prarie, leader of the Guardians, in short order. They were attacked by a bigger Maverick then, but Vent and Aile both mega merged with Model X with Paul merging with Model O and repelled it, eventually tracking it down and destroying it. Soon after, the two found Giro and some data in a junkyard, then passed the test to become full fledged Guardians. After this, though, Mavericks attacked the highway in Area D, causing Paul Gekko to rush off against Prarie's orders. Giro, Vent and Aile followed, but it ended in catastrophe--Giro was controlled by a man named Serpent and his minions, Pandora and Prometheus, and forced to fight against Paul, Vent and Aile. Vent tries to free Giro. Giro snaps out of it. Then Serpent hits him with a lightning. Vent attacks Serpent, but Prometheus repels his attack and Serpent hits him with a lighting too. Vent is so hurt he changes back to his regular form. Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora leave the four injured Mega Man to the Mavericks. Giro gives Vent Model Z, but by doing so he dies. Paul, Vent and Aile are very sad and he yells how he can't save anyone. Model Z tells them about the double megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill him. they choose to try it, but after destroying the Mavericks, they faints off exhaustion. Vent, Paul and Aile awakes in the Guardian Base and finds Sho and other friends that were rescued by the Guardians. Paul, Vent and Aile then stormed Slither HQ, defeating the eight Pseudroids once more and eventually confronting Serpent. After a skirmish, Serpent used their rage, anger, and other negative emotions to fully fuel the Model W, and then fused with it to become a mechanical monstrosity. Vent, Paul and Aile, momentarily demoralized, quickly recollected themselves and managed to destroy Serpent and the W. As the building collapsed, the three managed to escape, partly due to Giro's assistance as a Cyber Elf (think of an energy-based soul) and reunite with Prarie and the Guardians to celebrate. |-|Video Games= =Early Life= Ten years before the events of Mega Man ZX, Vent went with his mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither Inc. forces repelled them, but Vent's mom was killed. It is said in Vent's story that Purprill was responsible for that Maverick raid. As a result of his mother's death, he hates Slither Inc. and Serpent, stating that should they have arrived earlier, his mom would still be alive; this is the main reason for his recklessness and his will to protect those who he loves. =Pre-Mega Man ZX= Vent is the chosen one for Model X and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In the first game, Vent fights to retrieve the six Biometals and their codes, and to stop Serpent's Project Haven (which consisted in using the fear of Cyber-elves and people, by creating simulated Maverick attacks, and eventually use them as sacrifices to feed Model W. Then, along with Vent's hatred, Model W would awaken completely and become the "Ultimate Mega Man"), ultimately his goal is to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W. After Vent defeats Model W and Serpent, he calls Serpent a Maverick, due to having played with the lives of many people, to feed Model W. Serpent, becoming angry, replies that it was Vent who impeded change and progress. Vent replies, telling Serpent that his concept of progress made a lot of people suffer, so he could not let him win. Serpent then declares Vent to be a fool, because the reason for which he fights is nothing more than preserving a hopeless world, and so long as humans have emotions, darkness would always hunt them; they are the true Mavericks. Disturbed, Vent watches the fall of Serpent's company, but is then given hope by Giro, as a Cyber-elf, and learns that he has the power to change the future and, as his last task as a transporter, is to guide the world to peace. Vent returns to the Guardians, forever thankful for Giro's words, aware that the world needs a Mega Man. =Post-Mega Man ZX= In the second game, Vent returns as an 18 years old, now with longer hair, making him bear a strong resemblance to Giro; he is also wearing his jacket open with an emblem added. He appears in Ashe's story, still using Model ZX, destroying Model W's to end the Game of Destiny. He shows a more calm, calculating attitude, similar to Giro's, although traces of his temper can still be noticed when he gets angry with Ashe, saying "I should finish you off...". However, despite this, his protective attitude is still present. Vent and Aile also appear together in an image, when Ashe receives the "Chosen Ones" cipher upon Aeolus's defeat, revealing that Master Albert, using his government position, made sure that select individuals who reported to Legion were infused with his DNA. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Family *Girouette- Adopted Father (Deceased) *Aile- Twin Sister *Paul Gekko- Foster Brother *Nui Harime- Love Interest Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Trivia *Vent is based on his Video game Counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters